


Flights of Fancy

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Artist Clarke, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Boxer Lexa, Clarke is adorable, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Lesbian Lexa, Lexa is annoyed, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmates, Useless Lesbians, ability to see soulmates dreams in real time, instructor Lexa, useless bisexuals, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part fourteen of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-soulmates can see (all or portions of) each other’s dreams in real time. But not in the typical both-asleep-at-the-same-time visions. More like “oh hey you decided to take a nap in the middle of the important thing and I can’t fucking concentrate because your dream keeps invading my head.” Or even worse, there’s a major time zone difference (or 1 works days, the other graveyard shifts) and they’re hardly ever asleep at the same time & are always seeing shit in the middle of their day.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Flights of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> This is another I didn't get a ship prompt with, but I strangely only got one prompt for Clexa out of like 40 some prompts I ended up getting. I decided I needed at least two Clexa fics in this series, so here they are.
> 
> Also, this got slightly crack-ey but it actually fits the prompt perfectly so I'm not tagging it as crack. Because I like it just the way it is. I hope you do too!

Lexa really hated her soulmate.

 

Well, not really. Although she did hate them a little in that moment. She was about to step into the ring at her boxing gym, as she was leading her first solo class as an instructor. Having worked as Anya’s assistant for two years, she was finally considered ready to work on her own. The simple fact that Anya deemed her qualified and skilled enough to do this was an honour, and one Lexa had no intention of taking for granted. The brunette was nothing if not reliable.

 

Usually. Today though, she couldn’t _concentrate._ Nothing would help her focus, not breathing exercises, not listening to music, not even putting her head between her knees and squeezing her eyes shut. She just couldn’t stop seeing fucking _flying foxes_ in her vision.

 

You see, everyone experienced the joy of seeing their soulmate’s dreams. Usually this was simply a mild inconvenience for people, seeing as most dreams were nothing more than silly, or mundane. And most didn’t last more than a few minutes, allowing the person being subjected to the second hand dreams to brush them off in a relatively inconspicuous manner.

 

Lexa was one of the very, very few unlucky (or lucky? it really depended on your perspective) ones. Her soulmate somehow managed to have dreams that sometimes lasted as long as an hour, and they were vividly detailed, constant, and unyielding in their persistence. Not to mention how _bizarre_ they tended to be. As luck would have it, the boxer’s soulmate was of the incredibly creative type. So much so that Lexa didn’t just have these dreams flashing in her head as most people did. No, somehow these incredibly striking dreams manifested in her actual vision, such was the force of their disruption.

 

And this was why Lexa was having such a hard time. Her soulmate liked to nap in the middle of the day for some inane reason, and the brunette was trying to prepare for her first solo class with laughing foxes in all colours of the rainbow flying around her head. Suffice it to say they were distracting.

 

“Hey Lex, you ready? Your students got here 5 minutes ago.” Anya’s unimpressed voice interrupted the brunette’s inner panic and Lexa was forced to soldier through.

 

“Right, sorry.” She shook her arms at her sides, rolling her neck as she strode out of the locker room and into the main ring.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the foxes start swooping wildly and she had to employ all of her immense self control to avoid flinching when they looked like they would run into her. Despite the fact that she knew they weren’t physical manifestations and only existed behind her own eyes, that instinct to avoid projectiles was too ingrained in her.

 

The brunette shucked on a welcoming smile as she addressed her first class. “Morning guys, we’ll start with a few stretches and then I’ll show you all the basic forms. I hope you’re all hydrated.”

 

      It was going to be a long hour and a half.

 

***

 

Anya was suspicious. Lexa could feel those sharp eyes boring into her back while she did her best to teach her class. It was true that she wasn’t nearly as focused as she usually was, although she did her level best to appear unaffected. Not that anyone would know what she was reacting to though, outside of Anya at least.

 

The dirty blonde was Lexa’s best friend, having been so ever since Lexa jumped into a fight Anya had gotten herself into back in high school. The slightly older girl had bitten off slightly more than she could chew and the entire lacrosse team had it out for her. Lexa couldn’t remember what it was about, but knowing Anya’s temper, it could have been something as small as an ill timed glance in her direction. The point was, the blonde had been trying to fight off four beefcakes and while she likely could have handled three on her own, four was slightly pushing it. And Lexa had always felt a kind of kinship with the girl as they were both sort of social pariahs in their school. Labelled as grumpy, bitchy, stone cold. Whatever. So she jumped in and helped her push the knuckleheads off. They’d been inseparable since.

 

And of course, she knew about the fact that Lexa’s soulmate dreams were long, vivid, and materialized in her actual surroundings rather than just an image in her head. And honestly, Lexa couldn’t blame her for being suspicious that day.

 

So when roughly halfway through the class, Lexa stumbled and fell back, Anya barely held in her laughter at the other boxer’s expense. The brunette had been walking behind her class, checking their form from behind the group so thankfully none of them witnessed what the blonde had. Lexa’s eyes had focused somewhere in the air just on the other side of the group and they widened in shock at the sight of something, causing the boxer to yelp and fall down. She crab walked backwards with freakish speed until her arms spread to either side of her along the ropes around the ring. An embarrassed flush rose to her cheeks when she realized what had happened and that was when Anya laughed. It was more of a guffaw in actuality.

 

Lexa explained her misstep away to her class by saying she’d tripped and when she walked back around the group, she stuck her tongue out at her best friend and flipped her the finger.

 

***

 

Sighing heavily, Lexa unlocked her apartment door and pushed the heavy steel open with her shoulder. Dropping her keys on the table by the entrance and shuffling her sneakers off, she ditched her gym bag in the small laundry room on her way to her living room.

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Lexa screwed up her face in a frown, closing one eye as she looked at the person who’d so rudely shared their opinion.

 

Her girlfriend of three years was sat with her legs beneath her in the middle of the living room floor, surrounded on all sides by half covered canvases and paint palettes.

 

“You’re such a charmer Clarke. Conversely, you’re a dick.” The brunette groaned as she face planted on their couch, releasing all her breath in a massive sigh when her face hit the cushions.

 

The artists chuckled, turning herself around on the floor so she was facing the boxer. “You know I can’t control it. My subconscious is the dick, not me.”

 

“Nope, I blame you. You’re altogether too creative, your imagination literally spills out of _my_ head you have so much of it. This is all your fault.” She pouted as she spoke the words, shifting so the side of her cheek was squished on the cushion so she could look at her soulmate.

 

Unable to resist the adorable badass that was her girlfriend, Clarke leaned forward and pecked those pouty lips before responding. “What happened? I know what I dreamed but I don’t know how you reacted to it.” She quirked an impish brow, waiting patiently for the explanation.

 

Lexa loved her but she didn’t understand her half the time. The blonde was exceptionally baffling after she’d had a nap, she was always so cheerful and in the best mood after sleeping in the middle of the afternoon. Meanwhile the brunette was the grumpiest person in the world if it was before 11am.

 

“I taught my first solo class today. First I had to avoid ducking when multicoloured geometric foxes with kaleidoscope eyes flew directly at my head.” The blonde had bitten her lips to stifle her laughter while Lexa continued to explain. “Then, halfway through the class I looked up to see a pirate ship made of sunlight cresting a massive wave of clouds.” Clarke’s shoulders had begun to shake. “When it got over the wave, it started to fall. Directly on top of me. I may have shrieked and fallen backwards.”

 

The artist couldn’t hold it in anymore and her laughter broke free of her lungs, filling their apartment with the sounds of true amusement and joy. “Oh babe, I’m so sorry. I wish I’d seen that though.” Her laughter petered out into giggles and she shuffled forward on her knees to lean on the edge of the couch with her face in front of the brunette’s.

 

“It’s okay. And you’ll get to experience it I’m sure. Anya witnessed the whole thing, I’m sure she’s fit to burst with the story.” The boxer rolled her eyes, though a small smile was twitching at the corner of her mouth.

 

“I believe it. She lives to embarrass you. You guys have the strangest friendship.” The artist shook her head, entirely endeared. “Okay but how can I make it up to you? I’m sorry I messed up your first day love, I know how nervous you were.” Clarke rubbed Lexa’s back, tilting her head as she regarded the brunette.

 

“Mmmmm, I have a few ideas.” Lexa pushed up from her stomach and leaned on her elbows, angling to the side to meet the woman she loved in a warm kiss.

 

All the tension of her day melted away at the touch of cushiony lips, and she hummed happily.

 

The boxer pulled back after a few moments to see a suggestive gleam in Clarke’s eyes. “But first, I need a nap.” She dropped back onto the couch, giggling at the sound of the blonde’s whine.

 

“But your dreams are always so intense! I can’t paint pretty pastel pictures with action scenes or steamy sex in my head.” The artist bit her lower lip, widening her blue eyes to doe-like proportions.

 

Lexa entertained the idea of waiting for roughly 3.5 seconds before she discarded it. With a mischievous grin she turned onto her side towards the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

 

“Tough shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking prompts for this series, my slots are full up! I’ve closed my ask box and will reopen when this series is finished in a few weeks. Thanks so much for the prompts lovelies! You are a very creative lot, I can’t wait to finish all of these for you and I hope they live up to your expectations.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
